


Lacrimosa dies illa

by Komorebi8



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebi8/pseuds/Komorebi8
Summary: ooc 疯魔速打产物姐姐是我永远的爱
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Lacrimosa dies illa

“ 我能问您一个问题吗？ ”

“ 它是什么？ ”

“ 它？ ” 低头填表格的人抬眼看了看面前神色稍显局促的人，又低头继续填写，留给整个空间的只有笔尖与纸面摩擦的沙沙声， “ 是她。 ”

“ 啊 … 很抱歉。 ” 他的手指甲修剪得圆润，毫无攻击性，而此刻手的主人正在自我折磨着，关节间碰撞揉搓，血液在舞蹈，那种雀跃感争先恐后地在他的手上一块一块地渗透出来。

笔杆的材料接触大理石桌面时发出清脆的声音，啪嗒一下将他从脑袋里那场对于未知而开始的恐惧中拔了出来。

他清醒过来，自己是最后一个，也是唯一一个。

“ 你通过了之前所有的检查，体能以及心理抗压能力都是我们所搜寻的样本中顶尖的。 ” 眼镜被一丝不苟地扶正， “你知道的，我们等了她很久。 ”

“ 我需要做什么？ ”

那位将自己也整理地一丝不苟的工作人员仿佛终于对他开始感兴趣： “ 你很期待？ ”

“ … 不，事实上我有些害怕。 ” 他有点无措地抬起头来，与人对话时是基本礼貌， “ 它，我是说，她会有危险吗？对不起，我只是想知道这些。 ”

“ 她是智械，我们寻找样本的理由自然是为了探索那些我们还并未发现的，但你大可放心，这对你的生命安全不会有任何威胁。 ”

“ 只是她会有自己的意识。 ”

然后他只记得自己点了点头，就被带去全身消毒以及 ……失去意识又醒来后发现身上被换上了这套纯白色的衣服。

他从床上坐起来，放眼望去所见的物体只有这张床和正对面的的一个休眠舱。心里想着这重视程度未免也太高，这整个房间大得像个纯白的游泳馆，没有水，没法游泳。

再回来看看眼前的舱体，这就是 “ 她 ” ，于是他走了过去。

那东西感应到生物的靠近就自动打开了，空间里回荡着冰冷的机械声，嗡嗡地。

他的脑子也有点嗡嗡的。

这动静似乎没有那种他想象中的 “ 盛大登场 ” ，只是安定又平静的，他很直接地看见那里头有一具智械处于保护性姿势的休眠中。微微屈膝的话能够看见舱体开口的边缘有一行凹陷下去的数字，指腹从那上面抚过，他注意到那几个字母。

E-C-H-O ，空气流窜牙齿碰撞，他一下露出画像里丰腴女性那般的标准微笑，在下一秒表现得又像个颠沛流离的可怜人，嘴角拉扯放松，最后落定于一个圆润的吐字。

“ Echo 。 ”

这是他进来后听见的最大的动静，眼前的舱体瞬间变得空落落，刘海被一道风带开后杂乱的发丝有那么几根戳到了眼睛里，被刺激到的眼球润湿了整个眼眶。

抬头看见漂浮在高处的智械，就这样他已经能够看清并且赞叹那种优美流畅到令人发狂的线条，而 “ 她 ” 似乎也在打量自己，那张浅蓝色的女性面部毫无温度地在扫描他。

对，他更愿意称之为扫描，就像是无数丛无形地光点在描绘他的轮廓，分析他，乃至将他从纯白里剥离。

「你是金炳善。」

他的嗓子有些发干，瞬时间不知该如何发出就只是那简简单单的一个音节，只好换做艰涩的点头动作来作回答。

「你很好奇我。」

金炳善这才能够从不知是惊艳还是惊讶中反应过来， Echo的声音听起来很沉稳平静，像是在某种维度的空间里被捕捉到的萨尔茨堡大教堂管风琴与空气热吻那般的共鸣，他很奇异于自己居然真的在如此声音中安定了下来。

但接着在智械的一挥手间，他的颈部被溅上了一点点微乎其微到难以察觉的胶质物，金炳善在这种奇异的安定感中下意识忽略了这种胶质物的存在，而造物主不满他这样，在几秒后以难忘地代价令他将其深深刻在脑海里。

那只是如同肥皂泡沫破裂的声音一样微不足道，但从隐隐散发着烧焦味道和铁锈味的被撕裂的皮肤组织来看，并不是可以一笔带过的事情。

Echo 看见有新的 “ 颜色 ” 出现在这个空间里，那种带着温度的，在手掌心肉下流动的活泼的红色液体，如河流分支一般呈放射状缓慢扩散开来，而面前的人类开始微微颤抖，肌肉组织弹跳着，缩紧又松开。

这很像 “ 心脏 ” 那种东西。

「这是什么感觉。」

“ … 这很痛。 ”

「这是痛。」

“ …… ”

而智械又带着一缕风下坠到他的面前，这是他们的第一次接触，冰冷光滑泛着蓝光的手指与金炳善颈部的创口直接贴合，他觉得像是有谁在冰块中投了一颗烧得火热的铁球，自己像冰块被铁球洞穿一样被刺骨地痛感打穿了。挨枪子儿也不过如此了吧，金炳善满头冷汗咬牙切齿地想，而那光滑的接触面似乎在用自己的肉体当作某种 “ 知识 ” ，在那道伤口中划过去，安静的房间里甚至连细微粘腻地皮肉组织被 “照顾 ” 的声音都能听得一清二楚。

真够糟糕的，金炳善与面前平静的女性面部对视着，自己太过于狼狈不堪。

那美丽智械与他拉开距离，整具身体分散成许多粒子，金炳善懵懵地看着这一切，那些粒子慢慢地排列组合成了一具熟悉的躯体，他想，不能再熟悉了。

当初那位工作人员填的表格上所拥有的数字被以实态呈现在他眼前，金炳善被这个蓝色的裸裎的自己托着站了起来，伤口仍旧痛楚不已，而自己被抬起下巴，不得不与她变成的他对视。

这种感觉可太奇怪了，但他并未展露出过于惊讶的情绪，什么荒唐事情都能发生，这实在不算什么。

而他立刻被拥入一个冰冷的怀抱里，光滑的凉凉的面部贴着他的创口及其周围的皮肤，倒是刺激得他一激灵，而她感受到了金炳善的这些情绪，落在他背部的手轻缓地拍了拍他的背以示安慰。 Echo 从他的颈间抬起头来，蓝色的他自己的脸沾上了他自己的血，蓝色的他的嘴唇也与他自己的相贴。

太奇怪了，但却又丝毫不意外，这也许是他唯一一次与自己接吻，这离奇又刺激却浪漫又不甘平淡的吻，在抚慰与照顾他。他的重量在慢慢变轻的过程中偏向天平的另一边，而那一边盛着羽毛的圆盘缓缓下沉，一时间金炳善觉得自己好像成为了这一整个纯白洁净空间里的秽物。他带着还未散尽的消毒液的味道，带着逐渐干涸变质被污染的血液味道，带着烧焦皮肉与那更深处的灵魂的味道。

「你在动摇。」

Echo 说话大抵是毋需与人类这般唇齿摩擦与空气共同呈上交流表达，依旧与他的嘴唇相贴的她的嘴唇毫无振动，却让金炳善听到了自己的声音奇妙地与 Echo 的声音相融相合，他的嗓音好像被 Echo 包裹在里面，如同整部安魂曲中最为悲痛的音量来表达永恒与安息。

他只来得及写下那八小节。

接着面庞又被蓝色的自己的双手捧起，抬头的动作拉扯到伤口，又是一阵妄图拯救他回到现实里的痛感，可是 Echo 一直在安抚他，用亲吻，用拥抱，用她的方式的弥撒曲。

「我希望你不要痛。」

“ 你希望我不要醒。 ”

「你不想痛。」

“ 我也不想醒。 ”

这就像是一阵团畸形杂乱的线将他缚住，金炳善彻底放弃了挣扎，只身做那块滚烫的冰，与蓝色的他一同倒在柔软的床铺里。

他已然失去了择别意识的自由，归化成了呜咽着的幼兽，被支配也被感性欲望所束缚。但金炳善又觉得自己似乎是自由着的，他毫无顾忌也不曾防备落在自己皮肤上的亲吻与爱抚，快乐地只会享受这种直白的感官冲动。

关节是粉色的，那边被舔舐过，又或者是被天使吻过，纯白色的衣服不再能够与整个空间融合，独独分离出来金炳善这具漂亮美丽的，像是画纸上虚幻的轮廓，在牧羊人的梦与呓语里沐浴。羞怯无法胜过神圣而赤裸裸的欢愉， Echo 的呓语为他咏唱着，冰冷的手指穿透他，又令他稍适迷茫后复归快乐之中。

金炳善最终还是成为了那一朵被太阳汲取掉所有芳香的玫瑰。

_**沉重的躯体和空无一语的心灵，慢慢地屈服于中午高傲的寂静。** （注 1 ）_

-

金炳善是在约莫两周后收到了报酬，研究所似乎得到了不少有用的讯息，这比当初样本测试后谈的报酬要翻了起码三倍。他下意识摸了摸颈侧的伤口，那边结起了硬硬的深褐色的疤，似有似无地提醒他忽略掉的不在意的一些记忆。

可是那些早已被封起来了，在硬硬的壳之下，由新生的粉嫩皮肉包裹覆盖，直到不留一丝痕迹。

电视里在播着某个组织纳入新成员的新闻，那位智械女性优雅地坐着与记者交谈，声音像是 在某种维度的空间里被捕捉到的萨尔茨堡大教堂管风琴与空气热吻那般的共鸣 。

手指又忍不住带着些力度划过脖颈上的痂，金炳善端着咖啡心想，还好自己不是疤痕体质。

**Author's Note:**

> *注1:取自马拉美《牧神的午后》


End file.
